digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe's Battle
Tai's group come under attack by one of Piedmon's henchmen, while Mimi and Joe arrive at Primary Village, which is no longer the joyful place that it used to be. Synopsis Joe and Mimi, along with the friends they've collected, watch as Machinedramon's city dissolves. As they continue on, Mimi becomes tired, so Gekomon, Otamamon, and Frigimon look for food. As they're resting, Joe remembers that his brother, Jim Kido, told him that he didn't have to become a doctor if he didn't want to. He resolves to become a stronger and better person, rather than one that always screws up. When the group continues on, they arrive at a colorless and broken Primary Village. Hearing a harmonica, the group rushes toward the sound, thinking that it is Matt. When they find the source, however, they realize that it's Elecmon, who has become depressed. They ask him to join their group and when he hears that Patamon and T.K. have been fighting as well, he agrees. Joe asks Elecmon where he got the harmonica and they are able to determine that Matt crossed the nearby lake with a swan boat. Joe decides to leave Mimi with the friends they have gathered in order to search for Matt, feeling that he must go alone to find where he fits in the group. Joe says that Matt was looking for the same thing and he wants to know if he found it. Gomamon says that if Joe feels strongly about this, then it must be the right thing to do. Meanwhile, after making a marker for the Numemon that died against Machinedramon, Tai's group continues up Spiral Mountain until Sora spots Piedmon's hideout. LadyDevimon offers to take care of the DigiDestined for Piedmon and attacks. Koromon digivolves to Agumon, but is easily defeated. Patamon, Biyomon, and Tentomon all digivolve to Champion while Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon. The battle continues (with Andromon also aiding the DigiDestined), but LadyDevimon seems to have advantage as she easily deflects all attacks made on her. Agumon urges Tai to let him Warp Digivolves, but Tai refuses, saying that he needs to stay in reserve. When Izzy uses the Digimon Analyzer on LadyDevimon, Tai begins to look at the big picture realizes the seriousness of the situation. He asks Sora and T.K. to find Matt, knowing that they need to plan ahead to avoid more innocent deaths and to defeat the strongest of the Dark Masters. Birdramon and Angemon leave the battle to help Sora and T.K. in their search, leaving Kabuterimon and Angewomon to fight LadyDevimon. Kabuterimon digivolves to MegaKabuterimon to help Angewomon, but the battle between her and LadyDevimon seems to have become personal. Angewomon defeats LadyDevimon, but their brief celebration is cut short when Piedmon arrives. Agumon Warp Digivolves to WarGreymon, but Tai knows that everyone is needed for this battle. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Mimi: It's like the whole city is moving out of town!" Joe: "And I thought it was tough packing for camp." :—'Mimi' and Joe watch as Machinedramon's city gets reconfigured. "I wonder if superheroes are listed in the phone book." :—'Joe' tries to figure out an easy way to get help from their friends before the DigiDestined have to face Piedmon. Gomamon: "Joe, why is it we're always walking uphill?" Later Sora: "Ever notice how we're always walking uphill?" :—'Gomamon' and Sora make the same observation. Sora: "We should've known there'd be a welcoming commitee." Kari: "She looks like a witch." :—'Sora' and Kari are openly disgusted by LadyDevimon. "Yeah, good old Joe. You can always rely on him to fall into the mud or off a cliff. Well, not anymore. It's time for a brand new Joe!" :—'Joes is gaining some self-confidence. ''"Pretty depressing, unless you're a big fan of charcoal." :—'Joe's' impression of the Primary Village after the Dark Masters took over. Sora: "See, I told you we were close." Tai: "We'll give you a medal later." :—With Piedmon so close, Tai doesn't want to waste time on "I-told-you-so"'s. "The time's come to stop acting like a bunch of children. We're facing the last of the Dark Masters. We don't know where he'll strike, or when, but it'll be somewhere close by... and soon. And he's strong, we know that. Real strong. This won't be just another fight. This one's for keeps. We got to be ready for him. All we've been doing is meeting each threat as it comes, barely holding on. Now we got to put it all together, as a team. That means Matt, Mimi, and Joe too. We've let enough Digimon sacrifice themselves for us. It's our turn now." :—'Tai' has finally become a true leader, skilled in the art of battle strategy and not afraid to stand up for what's right. Joe: "They don't call me 'Old Reliable' for nothing." Gomamon: "But they don't." Joe: "I'll ignore that." :—'Joe' tells Mimi that he has to go off alone to look for Matt. Tai: "Wow... Look at 'em go!" Izzy: "I know I shouldn't watch this but... I can't take my eyes off!" Kari: "Get her, Angewomon! That's right, knock that witch's crock off!" :—'Tai' and Izzy are amazed at the cat-fight between Angewomon and LadyDevimon, while Kari tells Angewomon to let LadyDevimon have it. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes